Mrs. Hudson (Holmes
Mrs. Martha Hudson (Kelly Macdonald) was the hidden main villainess from the 2018 comedy, Holmes & Watson. History Simliar to many variations, Mrs. Hudson (as she's simply known) is the landlady of Sherlock Holmes' Baker Street house. The film introduced Mrs. Hudson as the housekeeper for Holmes and Dr. John Watson, but as it turned out, she was actually the daughter of Holmes' nemesis, Professor James Moriarty. However, Mrs. Hudson never knew her father, but had known about his criminal history, so in order to gain his love, Mrs. Hudson turned heel and masterminded an elaborate plot to kill Queen Victoria. Her plan began with enlisting Jacob Musgrave to pose as Moriarty and commit various murders, among them Jimmy Gruber (a witness to Moriarty's crimes). Another conspirator was tattoo artist Gustav Klinger, who provided the poison used to kill Gruber and also baked the cake that Gruber was stuffed in--the same cake that was used for Holmes' birthday party. Holmes and Watson were on the case after the body was discovered, and their encounter with Klinger ended with him stabbed to death by Musgrave, (most likely) under Mrs. Hudson's orders to silence him. Reveal & Death Strangely, Holmes was led to believe that Watson was the actual killer after meeting with his brother Mycroft, who stated that the killer was someone close to him. After Watson was jailed, he was visited by a person who gave him a red velvet cake, but was later shown writing a manifesto about Morirarty's daughter and how she outwitted Holmes. The scene officially revealed Mrs. Hudson's heel persona, as she was seated nearby and watching Watson compose what the villainess referred to as "the last book in the Sherlock Holmes canon." In response to Watson's comment about her scheme, the evil Mrs. Hudson boasted that her father would be proud of her, and that Holmes would be remembered as the man who failed to protect the Queen, while informing Watson that she would kill him. The Queen's murder was to take place on the Titanic, as she planted a timed bomb on the ship, and regarding Watson, Mrs. Hudson had her henchmen tie him to the ship's gears, and later gave the order to operate them after mocking Watson's friendship with Holmes. The villainess escaped on a rowboat with a number of her henchmen, and relished in the fact that she would reunite with Moriarty in America; however, Holmes had figured out that Mrs. Hudson was the true mastermind and went to the Titanic to rescue Watson, who rushed to retrieve the bomb and tossed it through one of the portholes. The bomb landed on the rowboat that Mrs. Hudson and her henchmen were on, after which it detonated and killed all of them. Trivia *According to a bonus feature on the DVD, this was Kelly Macdonald's first villainous role. Gallery Mrs. Hudson 2.png Mrs. Hudson 3.png Mrs. Hudson 4.png Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Explosives Category:Killed by Male Category:Killed by Own Weapon Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion